Many types of golf cart enclosures exist that are designed to protect a golf cart user from rain and cold weather. These golf cart enclosures typically include a valance and one or more enclosure panels. Two basic methods exist for affixing the valance and enclosure panels to the roof of a golf cart: the over the top method and the track style method.
A golf cart enclosure that is attached to a golf cart using the track style method typically includes a valance that is permanently sewn or bonded to one or more enclosure panels. The joined enclosure panels and valance are affixed to a golf cart roof by a single track and bead.
Because a track style golf cart enclosure includes a valance that is permanently attached to the golf cart enclosure panels, a golf cart user is unable to change the valance without having to repair or replace the enclosure panels. This is not desirable at least because a golf cart valance is a key decorative element of a golf cart enclosure, and a golf cart user may want to change the valance frequently for stylistic or sentimental purposes.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide systems and methods to enable a golf cart user to easily change a golf cart valance without having to repair or replace the golf cart enclosure panels.